Whole New World
by dinorawr1550
Summary: Imagine being a Master Assassin tossed into a brand new time...Altair and a Character I created. This is my first story actually publishing so be patient :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this is my first story actually. Reviews are defiantly appreciated :) Hope you like!

* * *

Funny how life goes. Here you are, a master assassin, researching your next target when a bright flash and BOOM. You're catapulted into a whole other time and sent on a mission by a man in a white coat promising you a ride back home to your own 'time'. How degraded he felt, he, a MASTER ASSASSIN, having to take orders from a man not even in the Brotherhood. To be instructed about this new world, to be dependent because of the wonders and curses of this world. THIS. WAS. NOT. RIGHT.

Altair sighed as he walked around the perimeter of the building called a 'high school'; the sun burning into his new black attire. He couldn't even wear his own robes. He mumbled something among the terms "this is bullshit" in Arabic before an annoying voice screeched in his ear. "Have you sight of the girl?" Oh, to make things worse; his mission was to watch a girl, an innocent, tiny, blonde, helpless girl. There was no significance in this, but he had to please these people as to return to Masyaf and have his weapons back; yeah that would be nice.

"Yes," he seethed into the black metal on his wrist. "Good keep an eye on her that is all." The earpiece horribly droned until a beep told him the conversation was over for now. Altair sighed once more, leaning against some metal object on the roof keeping an eye on this 'mission'. His eyes watched her every move, which right now was walking down the hallway filled with people. Her golden hair swished every time she took a step, along with her white dress with a red sash that seemed to be ironically 'modest' in this time, when to him it was quite scandalous. None the less, she looked completely harmless as she walked to a different room every hour, five times. Once this process was over she flounced outside to a place where they held their 'cars'. They were like metal carts that were somehow self powered and allowed you to go somewhere even faster than with a horse. She slipped into a small red car and rode off.

"Targets moving, where is she going?!" The man barked into his ear. "She is in a red one of those cars, its small and she headed east," Altair lamely answered into the metal object once more. Allah, he couldn't stand this anymore. "Sight on target, go back to the van Altair, good work," The man purred with venom into his ear once more. Altair grumbled something on the terms of "son of a bitch" once he heard the beep once more, trudging to the van, which really was just one of the cars but larger.

"Altair so glad to see you! I have some very important news!" The man boomed with fake enthusiasm. Altair sighed once more and stared at the man with hate pouring out of his eyes, this was a time when he would have appreciated his hood. "Your mission is almost complete and you can return home soon!" The man declared with a devil grin. Altair felt a pang of hope spread through his chest but didn't let it cross his features as he blantly asked, "How?" "Tomorrow's a school event called a dance... it's like a party. Many people will be there in masks and you'll be able to blend in perfectly," The man stated. "I am to watch her once more?" Altair questioned, puzzled by the simplicity of this mission. "Oh no, no, no; you're going to kill her," The man menacingly laughed. Altair was taken aback. _Kill that innocent girl? In a large crowd? That broke _TWO_ of the creeds._ "I cannot do that," Altair stated grateful of his hood once more. "You can and you will...that or rot here...maybe I'll just kill her and you," The man nonchalantly said. Altair cursed the man, juggling his thoughts; he finally decided that this one life was worth the return of his loves. "Alright" Altair gritted out. "Excellent, for starters the school will see you as a..." The main trailed off into a flurry of details and after he was done with his rant, Altair was dismissed into his 'room'. It was like everything and everyone here, harsh, cold, and depressing.

The following night Altair fought with the many feelings rushing through him, but outside kept his emotionless exterior. Focusing on the stiffness of these 'dress clothes' which was black pants of an uncomfortable material along with a white shirt of the same material that had buttons on it. He had a strip of fabric on the shirt called a 'tie' and it matched the sapphire color of this mask on him. He looked like a true Abhal **(AN: this means idiot)**. The only comfort he had was his hidden blade hidden under the shirt; the filthy bastards had only returned him that though. "Altair we've reached the location, do you remember your instructions?" The man once again sneered into his ear. "Yes," Altair hissed getting out of the car. It was a chilly night and he relished in seeing the moon and stars once more. As much as he wished to stand there and forget everything, he had to finish this useless mission. As he walked into the building holding the 'dance' he was instantly mesmerized by all the new technology, artificial colored lighting sparkled against many different things and the music they had was loud. There were many people dancing together in a move that seemed to belong in a bedroom, not a public place. He saw a flash of white and a peal of laughter as he scanned the area. He found the owner of the melodious laugh and saw her with a group of friends, she looked magnificent. Her golden hair now hung in curls with a more formal white dress that cinched in her waist and fluffed out after that. Her crimson mask shone in the lights as if it was filled with blood. _She was so innocent and pure, why must I do this?_ _Maysaf._ He slowly approached her undetected, his hidden blade popping out with tension. This was it, one more step and...She laughed once more and suddenly he became nauseous. No, he will not perform this crime, to hell with his life. He quickly pushed through the crowd to get outside and retched outside by a tree. _What_ _the HELL was wrong with me?! What was this one girl?!_ He had a chance to go home and he blew it for that blonde innocent woman. He groaned internally leaning against the tree. "ALTAIR, GET YOUR ASS BACK THERE BEFORE THIS MISSON IS COMPRIMISED!" The man roared in his ear.

"NO! I AM DONE LISTENING TO YOUR BULLSHIT!" Altair yelled into nowhere, smashing the thing that plagued him. Not one second later he was surrounded by men with a new weapon called a gun. All he knew was that nowadays they were very deadly and no match against his hidden blade. "Now Altair, I'm going to ask you nicely once more. Go. Kill. The. Girl." The man said with fake calmness. "No, go to hell" Altair growled.

"Oh very well, death it is," The man waved nonchalantly and walked off, damn the bastard. Altair took a deep breath in and braced for the impact of the gun and death. He heard the loud thunderclap, but wasn't hit. He opened his eyes to see instead one of the men dead instead. Altair was confused as the sound went off again twice. Two more fell until the last five reacted and changed targets. BANG! Another fell as they shot frevently but instead two more died from the mysterious source. The last two were shaking trying to add more bullets to their guns when a flash of white passed his eyes and then the two men were on the floor, gurgling blood from the wounds inflicted by two hidden blades side by side..._wait WHAT?!_ He looked at the wielder and his jaw slackened in awe.

"Allah Almighty," He murmured as the 'innocent' girl stood up, the crimson blood now staining the pure white dress to match her mask. "Follow and listen to me," She lethally said and took off. Altair's mind came back to him as he ordered his feet to follow at her pace down the street and fervently opened the door to her small red car. "Buckle up this baby's gotta punch," She said, determination in her eyes as she quickly started the car and pulling it back swerved into a full on 'gallop' down the street. The drive was silent as Altair attempted to sort the events that had just occurred and she maneuvered through the other cars. Once the cars thinned out she spoke in a much softer tone, "I'm guessing you've got a lot of questions; but first and foremost, look behind you". He turned and was instantly relieved when he saw all of his weapons, robes and even his boots. "How did you...?" He trailed off relishing in the familiarity of the fabric. "I snuck into the base last night and grabbed them. They were never the wiser," She grinned offering a hand for him to shake while still controlling the car.

"Lilia DeMedici, Master Assassin of the United States Branch, nice to meet you" she happily chirped. _A woman in the brotherhood, a Master Assassin, what?!_ He was catapulted out of his thoughts by a gunshot. "Aw dang it, now I've gotta take a detour," She whined pressing a button on her wheel and pulling a gun out of her dress. "Stay low," She warned in her lethal voice once more as she stood up in the roof and hooked her long crimson heel into the wheel. Bullets were fired continuously from the van but seemed to be missing the car by the flick of her heel on the wheel that was controlling the car. "C'mon, just one shot," She murmured as she attempted to focus on the van. "There," She happily declared sitting down once more and while the car lurched forward even faster the van behind them exploded. "Well, thought that would be MUCH easier," She half laughed.

"Where are we going?" Altair said cautiously, suspecting this woman. "My house," She replied in a bubbly tone. "That would be quite unwise, those men have your house guarded," He said questioning this woman's logic. "Oh pft, that's just a decoy, were going to my real house," She answered in a comforting tone. He sank back into silence cursing the lack of his hood but tried to convince himself the mask hid his expressions. After what seemed a while, Lilia made a turn off road and looked as if she was to hit a hill. "Umm..." He trailed off, worried for her sanity and his life. "Oh, it opens," She said pressing a button by the top of her car and the hill slide open as they drove down into a metal tunnel that lead to a metal room. _Great just like the old place,_ He though with animosity not noticing her exit of the car. "C'mon Altair, the house is through this door," She called opening a door. He quickly left the car, eager to stretch his legs.

As he walked through the door he took back his previous statement, this place was much different than the last place. The place was cozy, neat but was warm with warm colors and spices drifting through the air. It caused his stomach to betray him with a grumble. She laughed her melodious laugh once more. "Hungry?" She asked a sly grinning in her eye. She didn't expect an answer and instead beckoned him to the kitchen which held many of the future's new wonders. He sat down in the nearest seat and watched her every move as she prepared some type of meal. He took this time to organize his thoughts one more. _Was she really an assassin? Could she be trusted? What was her intention in saving him, definitely not killing him, if so then what was the point...?_ His thoughts were cut off as she slid him a plate that held what they called a 'sandwich' along with some round yellow things. She seemed to eat hers without any hesitation so he deemed it edible and ate with speed. She finished after him and he studied her as she grabbed the plates and put them in the 'sink' and then stretched and sighed greatly. "I'm quite tired, what about you? Come, I'll show you your bunk out". She yawned and hopped up the stairs, he followed curious as to what a 'bunk out' was; it turned out to be a bedroom with a washing place attached to it. She showed him how to operate things and where the modern clothes were then happily chirped a goodnight and closed the door. He sighed and scanned the room, nothing seemed out of place, no cameras like the last room, and it was warm also, with tan walls and a scent of sandalwood teasing his nose. He opened the door to see her seal her door shut and a hum emanate from it. This woman was odd, but he could trust her for now; but just for safety he locked his door. Once that task was solved, he took off the scratchy clothes and slept in nothing but the underthings they called 'boxers'. He laid down on the soft bed willing his body to go into a light sleep, with the calming thoughts of his weapons returned to him.

* * *

So just a quick answer to the language (because he does speak Arabic). But I made him learn English during the time after the whole Al Mualim incident. So didja like it? Eh? Eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Errybody! SO this is chapter two in my lovely story! Thank you to my LOVELY Beta bethheartsbooks, if you need one message her! :) Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed, if I did Lilia would exist.

* * *

A small little girl sat in the middle of a sandbox in her backyard and wasn't paying attention to the sand, but her surroundings; something was wrong. She was suddenly catapulted into a room filled with blood, her parents mutilated, drained bodies on the floor. She looked up to see the only other man she trusted in her life holding the bloody knife. In a flash he was in front of her pointing a gun straight at her face; he pulled the trigger and..."NO!" Lilia gasped sitting up in the bed, her tears mingling with her sweat. "Just a Dream," she whispered to herself as she looked at the clock, 5:30. _Well it is never a bad time to get in a good morning run and workout,_ She thought as she hopped out of her bed pushing the dream far away.

* * *

Altair woke up in a peaceful state from a deep sleep. _Curse this bed it lures you into a deep sleep,_ He thought as he stood up feeling his joints pop in a soothing way. He sighed happily and scanned his surroundings; nothing looked different from last night. He checked the door to see if it was still locked and it was. With this knowledge he proceeded to go operate the 'shower' and dress in his lovely robes that he missed so.

Ten minutes later he cautiously opened the door and walked down the stairs to a silent house. _Where was she? If she was here she definitely would be making SOME noise. What if someone tracked her and had snuck in to kill her? _Altair cracked open her room to see if she was still asleep but all he saw was her completely tidy room minus a rumpled bed. _Where was she? Why would someone take her but not me? _Altair was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't identify the voice that softly asked, "Altair?" Instead his instincts kicked in responding to the touch on his shoulder by flipping the culprit around and holding his hidden blade against their neck. Yet before the blade made contact he was spun to the ground and pinned. With a sneer he focused on the culprit, _Allah damn it_. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to do that, habit. Sorry," Lilia apologized blushing while getting off of him. Altair quickly got up trying to keep his dignity intact. Both made eye contact and a silence filled the room as he analyzed this small woman once more. Her appearance was much different than last night; her long hair was pulled up into a swirl on top of her head, and was wearing a white sleeveless top with red shorts. Her feet were bare and she had a sheen of sweat glistening against her beige skin. Her eyes lacked the usual makeup he had seen her with causing her eyes to be just a brown glittering with light instead of her usual green flecks sprinkled in there sparkling. As he stood there gazing at her, she took the luxury in doing the same. His hood was down and she could see all of his completely foreign beauty. He had a strong chiseled jawbone with some scruff on it and his eyes were a deep honey brown with golden flecks. His dark hair was short but shaggy, and still a little damp. She marveled at the pale scar contrasting against his tan skin making him seem even more attractive. _Oh no, no. Not these thoughts_

Luckily both their thoughts were brought back to reality by the rumbling of their stomachs. "Oh, you must be hungry, here let me take a quick shower and I'll make breakfast; you can watch TV," She said picking up some small black object and making a larger black box flicker to life with pictures and then hopped upstairs. Altair sat on the couch in pure amazement, this was most definitely new. The pictures it was showing a yellow box with holes that acted like a person. He deemed this yellow box, or 'SpongeBob' annoying, but it took his mind off of his still wounded dignity. After Altair couldn't handle anymore of this stupid box, Lilia hopped back down the stairs wearing dark blue pants called 'jeans' and a white top that was somewhat flow-y tied at the waist with a red ribbon. Her hair once again hung down low with now wet curls, her eyes glittered with green once more with makeup on them. The last thing she wore was a huge smile making his mouth tug at the corners. "Hungry?" She asked walking into the kitchen. Having quite enough with 'SpongeBob' he walked into the kitchen and took his seat from last night. Once again she was practically dancing around the kitchen, this time though she was making some type of meat strips and round doughy things. They all smelt very good, modern day had the best food. Altair was very curious about this girl and her whereabouts. _Was she really an assassin?_ He decided asking her questions would put his mind to ease, with that he asked, "Where do you come from?"

"Well my ancestry is Italian and German, but besides short visits there for training and missions, I've lived in the United States my whole life." She replied flipping the doughy thing to the other side. "Training? Missions?" Altair questioned. "Yep, Master Assassins must be acclimated to different environments and cultures as to blend properly," She replied grabbing plates and filling cups up with some purple drink. "So you really are a Master Assassin," Altair said mostly to admit it to himself. "Yup, big shocker. Here eat up!" Lilia finished sliding a plate filled with three round dough things and four meat strips accompanied with the only thing he could identify as an apple. By him she set a cup with the purple drink and a bottle of brown liquid. He looked at it inquisitively as Lilia poured some on her round objects and began eating. As to not look anymore strange, he mimicked her and put some syrup on his round things then with a fork and knife took his first bite. "This is good," He blatantly said, stuffing another bite into his mouth and by the time he was done, she was only halfway done. "Glad to see you like it," She said happily, flashing him a smile and taking another bite. "Yes, what was it called?" Altair asked eagerly, his dignity gone out of the window. "The round things are pancakes," She said. "And the red strips?" He asked immediately after. "Bacon, it's from a pig." He then pointed to the brown bottle filled with sweet liquid, "Syrup," then to the empty cup with a splash of purple at the edge, "Grape juice," She answered. "Thank you," He said with a smile, she beamed back and with one final bite picked up the dishes and put them in the sink and started to wash them. "You can go back to watching TV while I'm washing these," She suggested scrubbing at something on the plate. "I'm fine here, I'm not fond of the annoying yellow box," he replied watching her. "Annoying...yellow...Oh you mean SpongeBob?" She giggled noticing a slight blush in his tan skin. Altair didn't answer, he was slowly noticing his wounded dignity once more and the blush was NOT helping. "I need to go back to my time," He stated. "Yes, yes you do. Come on, let's go to the Bureau," She said setting down the last dish into some type of metal box that she closed and it started to make a whirring noise.

"You don't live at the Bureau?" He asked following her as she walked through the door they entered in last night. "I thought that would be obvious, but no we have spread out so if we ever do get ambushed there still are survivors," She answered opening a closet door in the room and pushing at a certain part of the wall in there. Then she pushed some buttons and then stuck her thumb on top of a box that appeared out of the wall and it examined her thumb. Once it was done a part of the wood moved in the corner of the closet. She dropped down the hole, climbing down a ladder first and he followed her, leading them to a dark tunnel. "Lights," She called and the tunnel flickered to life with fake lights. She stepped onto some type of metal platform with rails and motioned for him to join her. With apprehension he stepped onto the platform and once he did it started to move. This made his insides twist with fear and tug on his hood for security asking Lilia, "What's happening?"

"We have to take a little ride on this to get to my office; these are underground tunnels. Really cool and secret. Sit down and make yourself comfortable," She said sitting down on a metal chair and pulling out a book from nowhere. Altair sat down and studied her once more. _How is it, that she's always so graceful even when she's lounging about in that chair?_ He mumbled something incoherent to himself as he marveled at her golden hair cascading down her side, the curls framing her petite face. Oh how he longed to feel how soft they were...his hand twitched and instantly he clamped down on his thoughts. _Unacceptable, she is not from your time, she is one of your fellow brothers, and girls are just a bad idea. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad this must stop now. _Altair sighed slowly and decided to ask more questions to distract his mind from her alluring features. _Ah damn it, Altair you just called her alluring. _He clamped down the thoughts once more.

"When did you join the Brotherhood? If that's what they still call it," Altair questioned studying a piece of metal by her. "16 years ago and yes it is still the Brotherhood," She replied, her brilliant eyes scanning the pages. _Stop thinking that way. _"When did you achieve the rank Master Assassin?" He asked banishing his thoughts and focusing on the metal once more. "3 years ago," She answered her lips somehow shining in this fake light. He licked his lips wondering how they would feel against his. _Allah Almighty Stop! _Biting his lip to bring his thoughts from their downward spiral with pain he asked, "How old are you?"

"25," She nonchalantly said, placing down her book and getting up to press some buttons on the platform. "You became a master assassin at age 22?" Altair said dumbfounded, he had her beat out. "Yes, and you became GRAND Master Assassin at age 25," She teased as she punched in more buttons. "How did you come to the Brotherhood?" He asked innocently shocked at her response. Her posture became rigid and her fingers froze; her eyes ceased to sparkle and an overwhelming darkness overcame them. "That's none of your business," She coldly responded staring off into nowhere. Altair quickly responded not liking this part of her. "I'm sorry if I offended you, don't feel obligated to answer that question," He replied trying to make that cold gaze go away. She instantly snapped out of it, her eyes lighting up and glittering, a smile coming to her face. "Okay we will be there in a couple of minutes, wait until you see it. It's fascinating!" She happily chirped once more sitting down and reading her book. _This woman is definitely a puzzle..._

* * *

__Ooo ominous ending! What has happened in her past? What does the Bureau hold for her and Altair? Why does he find SpongeBob annoying?! All this to be answered (minus SpongeBob, thats kind of obvious). Anyways once again thank you to my Beta and my reviewers and people that favorite. Rate and Review lovelies. Ch.3 out in a week (hopefully). ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there lovely readers! :) So I want to thank my lovely follower AbbyandKurt. Also my favorites, it eggs me on to keep writing. But I still want to know what y'all think. Reviewing is much appreciated and if I don't get much more input then I might just end this story. Now on to the story and stop whining like a little child. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

The platform stopped a couple feet away from a metal ladder and in an instant, Lilia had hopped off the platform and started climbing the ladder. She punched some buttons on the ceiling once more and a square from the top of the ladder opened up. He climbed up the ladder once she was through and then stood on the soft ground, called carpet, looking around the grand room. High ceiling and many bookcases filled with books, her desk was in a corner and took up a small space, and a small kitchen was also in there. There was a couch and two fluffy chairs in another corner and the last corner was taken by a space filled with some machines and types of metal objects he couldn't identify. "What's that?" He asked Lilia pointing to the corner. "Workout gear, I'll show you sometime, don't want you to lose that Assassin figure," She half-joked, "But anyway, you can see if you'd like to read a book and chill on the couch, I've got to do paperwork," She finished with a face that was quite humorous making him chuckle inwardly. He looked around the bookcase and found a book on the Crusades, wondering how it all turned out he took it and lounged on the couch to read, resisting the urge to look at Lilia. Even working she was attractive, even more, with her curls falling in her face and her brows furrowed and her petite hands scribbling as fast as possible. _Not again Altair..._His thoughts were cleared as someone burst into the door causing Altair to stiffen and tug his hood up. This man was unknown so therefore not trusted with his identity.

It was a gentleman in his young twenties that had burst into the room happily saying, "Oh Lilia, I'm SO glad you're okay!" and scooping up a startled Lilia from her chair. "You knew I would be okay Matt, it was just some laaame Abstergo agents," Lilia replied now hugging the man back. "It was a success then, you saved Altair?" The man, or 'Matt', now asked. Altair scoffed at the word saved which wounded his pride once again when he realized she really did. "Look behind you," She smirked going back to her papers. "Oh!" He gasped spinning around fast and his eyes landing on me. Shit. The man happily trotted up to him, offering a hand to shake "Hi, my name is Matt, Novice of the U.S Branch," He rambled out. As Altair took his hand in a 'handshake' he studied the boy, he was tall but maybe an inch shorter than Altair and his build was muscular but not completely filled out. He had blue eyes that held a child-like wonder and a short crop of brown hair that was messed up only in the front, how odd. His clothing was a simple pair of 'jeans' like Lilia's but lighter and a grey jacket with a hood. Matt smiled once more and changed his focus once more to Lilia

"So Lilia, we have a meeting that our lovely Master is to speak, as you may know at 23:00. Then right after, I was to tell you that, you have a 'de-briefing' conference; oh you also need to wear your robes," He said throwing a smile once more with white gleaming teeth. "Oh dang it, again? Alright see you then!" She half groaned and half smiled as he walked out of the room and then walked to one of the larger bookshelves and pressed a button to the side. All the books there then slid down to reveal what he guessed were her robes. But before Altair could ask any questions about it she started to take off her white top. He abruptly turned around fighting the heat in his cheeks on the idea of her exposed skin. "Oh relax Altair, I have a shirt under," She scoffed.

He rolled his eyes and lounged on the couch once more and picking up his book to read, yet studied her over the top of his book. It was true she was wearing a white shirt under, but it had no sleeves and clung to her petite curves. _Oh now you're inspecting her body Abhul. _Her jeans were off now too and wore black pants that were like his but clung tightly to her legs. She pulled on a long sleeved shirt that was the color of deep crimson and was tight to her showing her curves off even more. She sat on her desk tying up boots that were just below the knee with swift movements of her fingers. After she tied the other boot she slid a white robe over that she tied in the waist making it flow out right at the tops of her knees and had slits across her arms letting the crimson peek through. She the snapped a wide metal belt that she loaded with throwing knives that seemed to blend with the belt, her assassin's symbol in the center stood out in crimson. Then she put black leather gloves on, laced with metal and on both her wrists black leather and metal bracers. She pulled out a sleek thin but sharp sword, which slipped through a slit in her robes that covered it. She then pulled a piece of metal that covered the top part of her shoulder blade and with a tug it snapped into place. After she heard the click she grabbed a curved shorter version of the sword she had and slid it into the underside of the shoulder guard. Lastly she slid a small but most definitely lethal gun into her boot and then with a sigh plopped down on the couch by Altair saying, "Ta da!" He looked her over once more, she was missing something though..."Where's your hidden blades?" He asked eyeing her robes to see if he missed it. "Oh here," She said cheerfully pointing to her wrist, she then flexed her pinky and...

A hidden blade, from nowhere slid through the petite hand. "How...?" He murmured, touching the metal blade with intricate swirls into it. "Oh it's a process that happens when you become an assassin, you get the second one when you become a master assassin." She answered her breath quickening when one of his hands stroked the blade she had killed so many people with, and the other holding her wrist almost burning her through her arm braces even. Once he let go she popped off the arm brace and tugged up her sleeves to show him the white line now covered with a burn mark of the assassin symbol. His eyes started to swim with concern. "They knock you out when they put it in, but the first time to use it is painful," She laughed at her comment while Altair continued to stroke her assassins burn mark."Why did they burn you?" He asked his eyes giving away his concern. "Oh it's so we can identify each other since we do not wear our robes every day," She said slightly confused, this was not as bad as back when they had to remove a finger, why did he...her thoughts switched to the burning sensation on her wrist.

Altair was kissing her wrist. Her's. She felt a shiver run down her spine, for such a rugged man his lips were soft...this touch was amazing. No-one had touched her and made her feel like this, this was so, dare she say it? Nice. Suddenly a loud beep rang through the room causing both of them to jump to the opposite sides of the couch. "The time is 22:45, meeting is soon," A voice rang through the room once more followed by one last beep. Altair cursed himself as Lilia stood up pulling her sleeve back down and snapping her metal arm brace on. Altair was about to apologize for his stupid actions but Lilia instead cut his intended words by pulling up her hood and saying "Well Mr. Ibn-La'Ahad, time for a boring meeting". Altair was once again transfixed by the wonders of her, especially how when she put her hood up she looked like someone actually intimidating. But that thought was banished when he saw her smile gleam under the shadow of the hood and chirped a "C'mon" and walked out the door. Altair sighed and tugged his hood on once more following behind her. _If I don't get back to my time this woman will be the death of me._

* * *

**Its short, I'm sorry. But I will have the next chapter out soon. Reviews appreciated! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Dang I didn't make you wait too long! (Am I good or what?) Anyways still wondering if any of y'all are appreciating this whatever you'd like to call it. SO reviews are loved, favs and follows make me happy also. I thank my newest follower which made me confident ebough to produce chapter 4! And if you don't want to review by the way, Pming is fine also ;) Anyways I want to thank my lovely beta (bethheartsbooks) and the rambling is done!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, only Altair in my dreams 3**

* * *

The chatter of novices and assassins rang through the room but hushed instantly as Lilia walked in with Altair trailing behind her. She stood on a balcony above the stone room with Altair. Her whole aura changed, she seemed to look taller and more intimidating as she faced her back to him and with a strong, dignified, yet kind voice he never heard from her, started to speak to the audience. "Assassins, apprentices and novices of the United States Brotherhood, I know you have all heard the great news of our mission being successful, we now have Altair in our safe hands," She declared, the audience roaring and clapping. The room silenced once more when she spoke again, "The question is how do we get him home? I have heard a multitude of rumors of ideas going around and I wish to hear them all. Sadly I cannot meet with each of you but if you would like to tell me your idea, please do not hesitate to write a report and have it on my desk by tomorrow morning 23:00. Thank you all for this hard work and I wish the best to all the novices going on their last missions as novices." The crowd became loud once more as she walked back into the hallway form the platform.

"Phew, now that's done we just have that meeting and then lunch!" She happily chirped with a smile gleaming under her hood. Altair indulged in the thought of lunch as they walked through the halls that seemed earthy with stone columns and archways. His ears perked as some assassins were talking to some novices about how most of the bureau is underground and undetectable from Templars. This made Altair's thoughts switch to his fortress Masyaf and how it stood these days but dreaded the outcome and didn't dare ask Lilia. His thoughts were gratefully switched to the doors they were passing by. "What are these?" Altair asked eyeing an eccentric pink poster on one door. "Oh these are sleeping quarters for novices and appetencies," Lilia answered in a serene tone, she seemed slightly distracted. "I thought you said assassins don't live at the Bureau" Altair inquired a smirk coming to his face, he caught her. "Novices come at the last year before they become a apprentice for intensive training and then a year after they get their hidden blades for learning how to wield it properly" She rebutted picking up his taunting tones as she walked with her hips swaying under the cloak. He wished that he could place his hands on them and make her jump, _Stop it! _Altair seethed to himself but before he could get into deeper self loathing a familiar face popped out of a door scooping Lilia in a hug. _What was his name again? Ah yes, Matt. _"Matt! Weren't you at the meeting?" She laughed as he pulled her hood down to tousle her curls. _Idiot those are perfect curls to not mess with. _"Yes, but you see I found the secret route you assassins use to 'monitor' your students" He answered nodding towards the ceiling. "Gosh dang it Matt! You are too smart for your own good!" She scolded jokingly lightly smacking him on top of the head. "I learn from the best," He winked pulling her into a tighter hug. _Pft, you're still a novice. _She giggled and chastised, "Don't you have a meeting to go to?" before pulling on his gray hood. "Of course milady," He said in an over dramatic voice swooping down to kiss her hand. _Oh how romantic._ She laughed once more and pushed him on "Go on dweeb, otherwise you'll miss dinner" She said winking at him. He blew a kiss then ran off with precision speed. _Why on earth did this man illicit some type of reaction from Altair? Jealousy? Shit, that can't be it. _But it was and with that Altair mumbled something on the terms of "Shithead Novice" in Arabic as he watched Lilia shake her head at Matt and pull her hood up once more while starting to walk down the hall. He quickened his pace to walk to the side of Lilia. "So have they allowed relations between novices and masters, now?" He asked attempting to sound nonchalant. "Novices, relations...Oh you think Matt and me?" She asked breaking into giggles. Altair didn't answer but blood rushed to his cheeks feeling his pride sting once more. Yet his heart swelled with happiness when she said more seriously, "He is my student and our feeling is nothing but comradery". He nodded as to show he understood and they walked for a little while longer.

They reached a grand archway with a metal door wedged in between the two columns. Her demeanor changed once more as she pushed some buttons then glided through the door that opened seamlessly. Once inside the room an almost haunting voice projected breaking the silence with, "Identification". She immediately responded in a strong but detached voice "Lilia DeMedici, Master Assassin of the United States Branch". The voice shot back in the booming voice "Business". She responded in the same voice "Mission debriefing and other unknown cause". The voice didn't respond at all and instead to his right a door swished open and a man in his sixties walked in. He wore black pants and one of those uncomfortable white shirts with a crimson strip of fabric called a tie. "Leo!" Lilia squealed running to throw the man in a giant hug. He laughed hugging her back saying, "Good to see you strong and healthy".

"Same to you," She laughed squeezing him extra tight. "The mission also went well it seems," He stated eyeing Altair then winked at him. "Yes, do I really have to explain all the details?" She said breaking the hug then pouting at him. "Oh no my child...," Lilia sighed, "But..." He finished eliciting a groan form her. "Oh it is just an investigation and if you can a recovery" He said giving her a stack of thin papers inside a larger paper. "Here's the file for the mission read up while you go grab lunch and prepare," He said with a smile and twinkle in his eyes. Her smile gleamed under her hood as she took it then hugged him once more. "Safety and Peace, Rabbit," He said kissing the top of her head. "As you La Volpe," She said smiling at him and walking out the door. "Altair," The man, Leo, called. Altair spun around to look at him, "She's Beautiful, no?" He asked winking with a smile. Altair blushed under his hood_, Damn old man. _Altair quickly walked out to join Lilia, "Who's Leo?" he asked commanding the color in his cheeks to be admonished. "The old Master Assassin of the U.S Branch. He became what you know a 'Rafik' 3 years ago," She replied eyes gazing down on the file or he assumed, that hid her lovely eyes. _And here he goes. _"You replaced him?" He questioned staring down the endless hallway. "Yes it was time because he was getting 'too old'," She seethed at the last part. "You have some affection for the man," He stated watching her delicate hand flips through the paper, they must be so soft. _C'mon Altair, watch the archways. _"Yes he was probably the closest thing I had to a father, I was also his apprentice," She said then instantly groaned over some detail in the papers. Altair was about to ask about the father issue but they were back in her office and she walked over to her kitchen to make something. After 5 minutes she handed him a sandwich. "Well Altair eat up, we've got a mission!" She said her smiled now to full view because she took off her hood. "Where is this mission?" He asked biting into the sandwich. Lilia's smiled dropped as she said, "The Abstergo Hive".

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Haha Chapter 5 might take a week or two, its written but it is like 20 pages long its cray cray. Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome even if they are criticism! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there loverly readers! Me and my Beta made sure to bring this chapter out ASAP for my followers and I thank Jadet99 for just simply PMing me. It honestly made my day :) Enjoy this LOVELY chapter thats full of awesomeness!**

**DIsclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed, yet ;)**

* * *

Lilia's POV

Altair was silent the whole car ride, she couldn't blame him; she was deathly afraid also. Of course she could handle some Abstergo Agents, but wave upon wave while watching Altair because he doesn't know ANYTHING about guns? Yeah that would be a lot trickier. She sighed under her breath and stopped the car and attempted to get out of the car without glancing at Altair, a nasty habit she developed. But she couldn't resist her thoughts about him, she needed to though, they were foolish and silly. "Ready?" She asked peeking up at him from under her hood. His golden eyes shined under his hood, like rivers of honey were flowing beneath them. _Lilia Stop. _He nodded and mumbled out an "I'm always ready, Woman"; with that she walked down the dirt path trying to find the secret entry. "Ah, here it is," She whispered pulling up the bush with red and white flowers. She slipped down the hole, falling gracefully down the cement, and lord knows what else, floor with two light steps. She looked around surveying the endless dark tunnel hearing Altair land behind her with light steps. She looked behind her to see his lean and graceful figure displayed in the moonlight. Amazing how someone so handsome could be so deadly, it made her knees go weak. _Oh c'mon Lilia, you are on a mission and swooning over a boy? From the past? Get it together! _She shook her head as if that would clear her mind when Altair stated, "Its dark". She smirked, _Way to point out the obvious_. "One second," She replied pushing a small button inside her hood and the hallway dimmed lightly. "What on earth..?" Altair breathed in Arabic making a smile break on her face. She would be astounded too if she came from the Crusades and saw a robe rimmed with lights at the hood, and edges of the armor and robes. Why even when she first saw it two years ago she was amazed at it. "C'mon lets go," She laughed grabbing his hand and tugging him to follow. He tensed at first but then relaxed as they fell into a running pace avoiding bumps. Her mind wandered once more into the sensation of him holding her hand, as juvenile as it seemed. His seemed to envelop her hand with both size and warmth. His calloused fingers were more soothing then any of the soft gentle hands of men nowadays. Then again she's only had two romantic interests, one turning into a relationship. She only had a select few that she was close to in the Brotherhood, all the others just respected, even 'worshipped' her as crazy as it sounded. It was even a shock that she has let Altair so close already, what took Matt a year Altair has done in a day. She peeked under her hood again to investigate his strong features under this dim light. His strong jaw line that looked like it needed to be traced with her fingers. _Lilia..._Or maybe with a few kisses planted along it. _Lilia DeMedici!_ She sighed loudly putting a leash on her thoughts once more. "Something wrong?" Altair asked his voice carrying something under it, concern? _Now why would he care for you because you sighed? _"Nah it's all good," She answered shutting her mind up.

"So describe your life to me in Maysaf, I've only read textbooks about it," Lilia asked watching out for a crack running down the hallway. "Well it's not like any fortress there has been, strong, safe, and holds everything I fight for," He answered his lips pronouncing in his exotic accent, _I wonder if his lips taste like exotic spices. _"Do you own any animals?" She asked snapping her thoughts shut. "Yes, many birds, one being my absolute favorite, Aslam," He said with his voice hinting at sadness. "Obedient?" She questioned looking up at him. "Yes, he was a beautiful golden eagle that followed me always when I was in Maysaf and even some missions," He replied pain evident in his eyes. Her heart went out for him, she could relate to being catapulted out of her home. "Lilia?" Altair asked squeezing her hand half-heartedly. "Sorry. Look were here," Lilia said shaking her thoughts once more. There was one thought she needed to think of, the mission.

"So how are we...you're going to pull out something that'll make us climb the wall and make me feel like an Abdul aren't you?" Altair quipped with a smirk playing on his lips. Lilia laughed at Altair's joke. _Wait, did he just make a joke? _"Yes, Abdul," She winked reaching into a small pocket in her robes. "Hope you know how to climb a rope though," She teased shooting the hook through the start of the air vent going through with a silent thunk. She tugged on the rope to make sure it was through completely, she bent down and was about to spring into action when Altair's voice made her falter, "Lilia."

"Yes?" she answered turning around to him. In a second she felt to strong arms wrap around her and a gasp left her lungs at the shock. But her body replied by taking in his scent of hay and sandalwood mixed with man musk. The heat from him left in a second as he pulled away and mumbled a quick apology, "Sorry." The haze left her as she switched back into her chipper tone, "Oh its fine, you just wanted a hug from a pretty girl before you died," She teased propelling off the floor with a giggle. "I...wait! I didn't call you pretty!" Altair stuttered back yelling at her. "Uh-huh just follow me...novice," She winked peeking her head out of the air vent. She heard him mumble something on the terms of "Women", then climbed up with the swiftness definitely beaten into him and in one fluid movement joined her into the air vent. "It's small in here," He breathed against her ear. She shivered at the sensation looking at the now stuffed Altair. She chuckled at the image and started climbing through making sure he was able to follow. "Now make sure to be quiet, sound carries in these," She whispered making him hiss at her "I'm nothing but, Woman". She rolled her eyes and kept looking at the tunnels remembering the pattern she had used a couple of time. _You'd think that they would have learned by now. _Right, Right, Left, after the last right she heard voices go from murmurs to loud voices. One being distinguishable, Vidic, yelling, "I don't care how you fix it, just make it work!" Lilia looked through the air vent to see him stomp out and the worker saying some profanity but still hustling to work. "Oh man, we did a number to that thing," She said under her breath, smirking at the successful mission. "What's that?" Altair whispered making her body shiver once again, _if he doesn't stop that I swear. _"Oh it's the machine that brought you to this time," She answered smiling as one of the workers kicked it in frustration. "What happened to it?" He whispered giving her shivers again. _Mission Lilia, mission, find your objective. _"Oh see maybe a week before you met me, a team of novices and I came and destroyed it. Little did we know you were already here," She answered scanning the room. _Where was it? _She glanced at Altair whose eyes were showing his shock. "Yeah sorry," She answered to his silent question. Altair was about to say something else but was cut off by Vidic coming into the room yelling at the men once more, he really must not have something to do. Her eyes scanned him, he was holding something else now, _was that it? _"Altair?" She whispered close to his ear. "Yes?" he murmured his eyes following Vidic. "Can you use your eagle vision to see what he has in that box?" She asked and gasped as his honey eyes glowed lightly; it was an amazing sight. The glow turned off and he gasped a "Is that...?" but she cut him off, "Yup, one of the Pieces of Eden, also known as your ticket home". Altair was about to ask a question but Lilia cut him off again saying, "You can ask questions later, right now we have to retrieve the objective," and with that she kicked the air vent out, swung out, then dropped down with a light thud. Vidic's yelling stopped instantly as he stared dumbfounded at her as she laughed and teased him, "Miss me?"

Vidic came back to life and spoke in his calm but threatening tone, "But of course, my dear, I haven't been able to punish you for breaking our toy." She chuckled darkly and replied, "Sorry, but I mean it's not very necessary now, what are you going to do? Get another Altair?" On cue, Altair dropped down besides her causing Vidic to pale for a split second. Vidic got back his confidence and shot back, "Oh Altair was just a test for our REAL objective." Lilia glared at the man under hood and cautiously asked "Who?" Vidic nonchalantly said, "Oh two people that aren't a really big deal." Altair growled, "Tell me, I grow tired of your talk." Vidic smiled devilishly and responded, "Al Mualim," then the next name he said made her freeze and made her heart fall out of her body along with her stomach, "Richard Geonable." Lilia's mind swirled with so many thoughts, the main one screaming _NOT HIM!_ As if to rub it in her face, Vidic sickly sweet said, "Oh Lilia, you don't look to well, maybe you should lie down."

"No!" Lilia growled and lunged at him to tackle him to the ground to sneer in his face. She heard the safety come off of the workers guns yet before they could yell, "Stop!" Altair's knife was embedded in each of their chests. She smirked and reached for the box but then a team of agents rushed in. _Couldn't ya'll have waited 5 minutes?! _She growled at Vidic, "I'll deal with you in a second," then punched him unconscious. Just in time she dodged a bullet aimed at her by rolling to her side and got up assessing the situation she was in. Altair was busy with the guys with poles giving her the other agents with guns. She smiled at the scared agents saying, "Rethinking this eh, idiotas?" One then aimed at her, "Guess not," she finished sweeping down, dodging the bullet, then up to stab the man in the stomach, going around the fallen agent to stab another in both shoulders. She laughed as one passed out, "Some real brave men you got here!" She shot at an agent that was attempting to sneak up behind her. She ducked causing him to trip on her and fall to the ground and in no time she grabbed her short blade and stabbed him in the leg. She stood up and looked at Altair who had just finished the finishing blow on the last agent. They made eye contact but before she could speak a word to him twice, if not more, agents ran in. "Cazzo," Lilia groaned pulling out some throwing knives backing up to feel Altair's back at hers, they were surrounded. "Surrender and you'll die a quick death, Assassins," An agent yelled at them aiming his gun. "Plan?" Altair murmured to her. "Avoid the guns, take down the others, live," She answered. There was a deafening silence as Lilia's eyes swept the room, 12 men, 5 with guns. She took a deep breath then in one quick throw took down two gun men with her knives, that's when all hell broke loose. She grabbed another knife and threw it at the gunman aiming for Altair barely avoiding the other two shots but as she quickly ran to the two, she had one graze her arm in a deep cut. "Close but not good enough," She snarled, sneaking between the gun man's arms and stabbed him in the neck with her hidden blade and pulled out her gun with her free hand to shoot down the other agent aiming at her. She then deflected an attack from one of the pole-wielder agents and in one swift move pushed him away making Altair and Lilia back to back once more. He had managed to kill 3 guards and the other 4 were panting heavily about to break. _Almost done. _But to her dismay more agents came in now carrying heavier machinery and instead of blunt poles, sharp swords. Lilia heard a string of curse words from Altair and throw a knife into one of the gunman. Lilia then went into overdrive taking out two gunmen with her gun and then swooped down from a pole-wielder's swing punching Vidic back unconscious. She heard Altair yell, "LILIA," making her see the gunman behind her, a bullet grazing once again this time to her thigh. She growled at the man, "Now you've pissed me off bastard." Pulling out her sword to slice him in the legs. She jumped off of the man's now low back delivering a kick to one of the agents making his head snap to the side. Lilia usually just hurts the men but this time they were ticking her off. She landed on the dead body barely dodging another line of fire, she serpentine missing their bullets then took a side stab at the man. She grabbed her last throwing knife and landed it right into the neck of the agent aiming for Altair. She clenched her teeth as she felt a bullet ricochet off her armor leaving a nasty bruise probably and focused throwing her sword in the middle of a man's skull pinning him to the wall. She dodged more gunmen and their bullets and rolled to the ground from a swing to grab a pistol on the ground. She shot 3 more men down then took the last one out with her short sword. An agent swung at her kicking her at the side but she was able to swiftly spin behind him and stab him with her short sword before he could further the damage. She pried her sword out of the man's skull to slip it back into her robes running towards two men about to attack Altair in the back to stab them in the neck with her double blades. She distracted the giant man Altair had been sparring with and Altair went for the kill when the agent swung at her. The big guard dropped and both assassins panting and blood splattered faces made eye contact. Lilia grinned then walked towards the coming to Vidic. "As I was saying..." She taunted reaching for the box.

But before she could even touch the box she felt a gunshot and it hit her in the shoulder shattering bones. She heard Altair scream "Lilia!" as she felt her body hit the ground, he had hit something vital. The next thing she heard though made her pain seem like nothing, "Well looks like you found someone to care for you after all," a haunting voice creeped into her ears. Her heart pounded faster than possible as she willed her body to stand back up. "Richard..." she spat glaring daggers at the gaunt man sneering at her."No Uncle Richie anymore? How disappointing...I thought you loved me," he teased circling around her, or at least it looks like he is. "That was before I knew how much of an abomination you are," She screamed running towards him with her hidden blade. He grabbed it then kicked her in the gut and elbowed her back to make her land on the ground once more. "Still a useless child I see...tsk, tsk," He said shaking his head. She could taste the blood coming to her mouth; he had broken something else, merda. She spat out the blood and said, "I killed you once, I will kill you again". "Ah that was a mistake; you may try once again later. But first we need to work on this lovely machine, which you broke," He said with bitterness walking over to Vidic. _Where was Altair? Why wasn't he fighting back? Was he hurt too? _She saw him kick Vidic awake and grabbed the box. "You know, funny thing about the Pieces of Eden my sweet pea, there's more than one of them," Richard laughed as he and Vidic walked out of the room with Vidic glaring at her.

Lilia heard a gasp and a thud as her vision began to blur. _Lilia stay awake, you need to contact Leo. _Lilia groaned trying to get up and push the button inside her belt so they could get her distress signal. "Lilia, don't get up, I will carry you," Altair murmured into her ear picking her up. "No..." She fought as her mind swirled and blackness clawed at her vision. "Lilia do not be so stubborn, you are safe, and I will not let them hurt you," Altair said to her and she sighed. It was true, she hurt so badly, and she could just relax, yes shutting her eyes seemed lovely. She smiled slightly shutting her eyes as her consciousness ebbed away.

Altair's POV

Altair's mind was screaming curse words, as he walked throughout the room trying to find a way out, minus just walking through the front door, while holding Lilia, and trying to get a grip on reality. Gins really hurt and were very hard to dodge; he needed to learn how to he concluded, as he felt blood ebb form the deep gashes on his sides, leg, and right arm. He leaned against a counter and held onto Lilia tighter trying to fight the blackness when he heard a voice come from Lilia's waist. It was frantic as it yelled "Lilia? Lilia! Are you okay?" It was Leo's, he spoke out loud near the belt saying "No we are both injured and Lilia is unconscious, and we're also stuck in a room." He felt stupid for having to ask for this help, but he couldn't just let Lilia die in here. He heard Leo distantly say, "We're coming," and he leaned against the counter once more gripping onto Lilia and playing with her loose curls so he could focus on something. He saw the metal door open and he set himself for another fight, but instead of those men in black rushing in, it was instead some assassins with Leo behind them. One tall one in a gray robe took Lilia from his arms and as he realized it was Matt, he felt his reality fade. She was safe.

* * *

**Ooo action and romance, what more could you want? Tell me what you think in a review, pm, or jsut simply favoriting/following. Thank you for reading! I'll bring up Chapter 6 ASAP :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No its (finally) the next chapter! :) Sorry it took so long to my lovely followers and favorites! Graduation is around the corner so I've been busy with senior crap that I must deal with and I got a job that likes to work my arse off! But I just re-read my PM the lovely Jaddet99 gave me so I sacrificed sleep to get this out to y'all! Please enjoy! Its gona get pretty intense! :D**

**Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Assassins Creed, otherwise I wouldn't be working in the fast food industry. **

* * *

Dark. That was all that Altair saw, or heard. Dark. But slowly the sun danced on his eyelids and sounds carried to his ears. Chirps of birds, and a eagles caw. _Aslam. _Altair snapped up and analyzed his surroundings; stone walls, stone floors, dark stained furniture with deep red fabrics, the smell of hay filtered through his nose. _Home. _His smile grew wider as he heard Malik mumble something to a fellow assassin probably then fumble through the door looking like his typical frustrated self. "Ah, looks like our Grand Master has FINALLY decided to wake up" Malik taunted. Altair did nothing but smile, he had missed his one-armed companion very much. "Well, come meet some assassins down in the training ring when you are dressed" Malik finished eyeing him oddly as he closed the door. Altair sprung out of bed and hurriedly pulled on a fresh pair of robes. _His robes. _Then he reveled in the fact that his weapons were all there with no-one to take them as he put every single one into their respected place lovingly. He heard a thunk and turned around to see his beloved golden eagle. "Miss me?" he murmured running a finger down the birds head and neck. The beautiful bird cawed and then flew off towards the ring. He chuckled to himself as he crouched onto the windowsill then jumped off into the pile of hay he strategically placed under his window. As he rolled out he heard a gasp from a novice walking around, Altair laughed lightly and told him "Something to get used to". He then walked towards the training ring, but there was something waiting he hadn't expected.

The ring was covered in blood, slaughtered brothers littered the floor and Malik's was by the feet of the only he man he feared. _Al Mualim_. Altair tried to charge at him but Al Mualim held the Apple and freezed him in his place. He saw him smile evilly and he pulled forward someone that made his insides freeze as well. _Lilia. _Altair could do nothing as Al Mualim stabbed Lilia in the side but managed to scream out a raspy NO! Yet Al Mualim didn't stop there, he tossed the dying Lilia towards Altair and made Altair's own self slit her throat.

"No!" Altair yelled jerking up from his lying spot and panting. He took in the white room with the constant beeping and he took a deep breath out. _It was just a dream. _He felt his sweat turn cold and he attempted to run a hand through his hair but something uncomfortably tugged at his arm. _What on Earth..._he inspected his arm to find a needle stuck in it, _a needle_? He was about to pull it out but decided against it, this was a whole new world, who knew what it was for and the repercussions of pulling it out. He sighed once again and leaned back, looking down at his blue 'jeans' and white shirt; _great his robes were gone again_. He started itching and fiddling with the needle when a lady in white walked into his room. "Oh hello! So glad to see you're awake!" She chirped and smiled at him. "Yes, may I have this needle out?" He asked looking at the woman who was now looking at some papers. "Oh yes, one second!" She replied grabbing some type of gauze with plastic on it then proceeded to take the needle out quickly a put on the bandage that surprisingly stuck. He nodded to the lady and gave a quick thanks before standing up and asked "Where am I?". "You are in the infirmary, you're wondering where Miss. DeMedici is aren't you?" the nurse giggled. "Yes, what of it?" he threw back trying not to have heat rise up on his cheeks. She giggled once again and handed him a thing of papers saying "I'd just like for you to give these to her, I will have one of my apprentices show you back to her office; SARAH!". The second she yelled a smaller, shyer, lady walked in quickly and with the other nurse's orders nodded for Altair to follow and started walking. He followed and watched the pristine hallways turn back into the stone ones as his mind swirled with thoughts. _How long was he out? How is Lilia already awake? Was she truly okay? _But his biggest worry was Al Mualim, that could not happen, his fellow brothers could not be hurt by him. The small girl stopped in front of the familiar door and looked up at him. "Thank you" he simply said swishing past her to open the door.

And there she was, sitting at her desk doing paperwork as if nothing happened. Her hair was up in a swirl with a white flower stuck in it and curls slipped out framing her face. The only signs that what had happened was real was with her injuries, her face had a couple of scratches and her left eye had a purple bruise under it. He walked towards her desk to see her mindlessly writing as if she didn't notice him. Another sign of the fight was her long bandage down her arm along with a nasty bruise on the other shoulder peeking from her sleeveless red top. "Take a picture, it lasts longer" Lilia smarted off and Altair felt happiness well up inside of him, she was real, she was okay. "If I knew how to" Altair joked back and matched her smile as she swung around laughing. "Rough week, eh?" Lilia asked, Altair asked back "Was I really out that long? with shock. "Yeah we had to put you into a induced coma because we couldn't treat you even if you were unconscious She answered eyeing his waist where he had multiple deep wounds. "Coma?" he asked feeling his waist and getting a sting from it, yeah he did NOT want to get hit with a gun again. "Yes it is like being unconscious but even deeper" She simple explained itching at her own bandage wincing. Both of their eyes met and Altair's mouth stupidly blurted out "I'm glad you're okay". But as he was prepared for teasing, Lilia simply said "Me too". Then somehow she was in his arms again as he held her lightly taking in her smell of cinnamon and sugar, _God it smelt good. _

A knock resonated from the door and Altair recoiled from Lilia as Matt came rushing in. "Lilia! Lilia! Guess what?!" he happily said running up to her, Lilia quickly quipped back with "You are quitting the Brotherhood to become a model?". Altair chuckled at the idea as Matt shook his head and said "No the opposite actually, I did so well on my mission that I am to be Master DeMedici's apprentice " he replied joyously. A big grin spread across Lilia's face and she dropped her paperwork she was working on to hug him and squeal a "That is great!". After the hug they shared a smile and then Lilia said "Well I will arrange everything soon apprentice," with a wink added "But I must return home, I've missed it!" she finished organizing papers once more. He nodded and said a quick "Bye!" then ran out leaving Altair and Lilia alone once more. "Novice..." Altair grumbled enticing a giggle from Lilia as she ran about the room putting things together. Altair looked down and remembered the papers, "Here" he said catching up to Lilia and handed them to her. "What are these?" she asked leafing through them. "As I would know woman" he answered and she stuck her tongue out at him in response to his statement. She read through the papers and said a light "Oh that stinks" to herself, "What?" he asked peeking over her shoulder trying to understand the big words that made no sense. "You'll find out tomorrow" she answered simply and set down the papers he gave her on her desk then walked towards the square of carpet they had entered into last time. _Oh now shes keeping secrets from me, great. _He thought to himself climbing down the now opened square hearing a "Do I need to change your name to figlio di tartarughe?" from the bottom, "What does that even mean?!" he shouted jumping down the rest of the ladder to face the small Lilia "It means son of turtles you slow man!" she laughed and he couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

Altair sat at the table conversing with Lilia about the Brotherhood nowadays along with the Brotherhood back then and all the advances he had made with the Codex pages. He laughed at a certain situation Lilia had with one of his descendants hidden blade gun and how she was so small that the kick caused her to be thrown backwards. She half pouted/grinned and took her last bite of the chicken she had made that night. The food was so good and reminded him of the food Maysaf had when they had a feast, she was a fantastic cook. Lilia smiled, picked up his plate along with hers and walked to put them in the sink to wash them. But before she could start with the water he seized her hands, "What?" she gasped looking at him clearly fighting her reflexes. "I wish to help since you have been kind enough to cook for me" he answered cursing in his head. _Why was he doing this? He NEVER cleaned, let alone for a woman, why was he now? _"Are you sure? I mean okay here..." She said handing him a bouncy square with soap on it called a sponge. "Ready Grand Master Altair?" she said with a grin starting the water. He bowed slightly and said "Yes you must teach me this art of washing mudarrisa Lilia" with a wink and the washing commenced.

Washing dishes was fun, wet, but fun. He didn't believe that they actually did the fastest technique, but honestly he didn't care. Lilia was in a fit of laughter and his own cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling so much (it was rare that he laughed much). With a side thrust of her hips and a definite throw of the sponge in the sink Lilia said "Mission accomplished" and dried her hands off on a towel and walked towards the room for 'living'. He smirked and followed her into said room where she plopped down with a loud happy sigh and turned on what he now knew was a 'TV'; he followed sitting on a large fluffy chair by her with a happy sigh also. "What would you like to watch? Spongebob?" she teased giving him a quick glance. "No thank you, anything but that" he answered watching the screen change into different pictures. "Ah perfect!" she said setting down the 'remote' then lounging on her non-injured side. He analyzed the picture and was shocked to see how realistic this was, like the cars could actually change into giant machines. "Is this real?" Altair asked his eyes glued to the screen, this was interesting. "Oh no, they make these movies with advanced technology to make them seem real" she answered sleepily. Altair pondered over these 'autobots' and the brevity the leader 'Optimus Prime' had. Before long the story was over and the pictures changed into a long list of word that were too tiny to read and he grew tired of them. Speaking of tired, his eyes wandered over to Lilia and realized she was sleeping. He smirked at the deadly assassin who was now curled into a little ball with a complete look of peace on her face, not that pained look he had seen, or the dead one in his dream, _Altair none of that. _He shivered but went to pick her up with the reasoning of to let her have a restful sleep in her own bed because she probably hadn't slept in it for the whole week due to his own stupidity. He walked into her room and set her into her messy bed and she snuggled up into the pillows with a happy sigh, her curls falling from the swirl covering her face. He couldn't resist it, he stroked a curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear reveling into the softness. He sighed once more and looked at the serene face once more before walking out the room and down the stairs. He glanced at the television that he really didn't want to watch more. He was restless, his body tensing on one thought, _Al Mualim, _if he was in this time Altair needed to be in top performance, better than he ever had been to defeat him this time. Al Mualim would be angrier, not to mention he would be stronger with today's technology and his new allies. With these thoughts he found a door to outside where he ran at least 10 miles and extensive drills outside by the house with one thought racing through his mind: _Protecting Lilia. _It was a silly thought yes, but yet it kept his body going and his mind sharp so he let himself indulge in the delusion for now.

The hot water soothed his screaming muscles and he sighed at the relief, _Thank Allah for this modern technology. _His side gash was a angry scab now with the stitches itching to come out and he made sure to be careful with the soap otherwise it would sting. He came out of the shower feeling tired but satisfied and clean with red comfy pants and no shirt. He moved the covers to lay down but froze when he heard a "no" emanate from down the hallway. His head snapped to Lilia's room and quickly but silently made his way to her room and scanned the room with eagle vision; there was nothing but a brilliant blue from Lilia. He switched off his vision to see Lilia's face twisted in a look he had only seen once on her face, terror. Tears were down her face and her eyes were scrunched tight, she kept moving side to side, clenching her fists, her mouth was twisted into a frown now profusely saying no and don't until finally she screamed a loud "RICHARD NO!" and shot up fast before quickly breaking down into sobs. That is when Altair's body came back to him and quickly went to her bed sitting by her and holding her. She screamed once more and tried struggling but he held her tight and whispered in her ear "Lilia, its okay, its Altair, you're safe" she weakened instantly and sobbed into his chest now. He let his body carry on the natural instinct to simply stroke her hair and whisper a "its okay" occasionally and soon her sobs silenced. "Better?" he asked offering her a smile for comfort, she simply nodded and her eyes fluttered shut. She thought he would let go but he instead rested his head perfectly on top of hers and just took in her scent and soft curls now completely down. Before he knew it his mind was drifting into a lovely sleep.

Lilia's P.O.V

Altair was holding her, Altair fricking Ibn-La'Ahad was holding her. She then heard his breath deepen, _even better hes now sleeping on me! _She cursed a string of Italian words in her head, but to be honest, it felt great to be held by him. His arms were so strong protecting her, and he was radiating warmth into her cold body. Then the way he smelt of man musk and hay with the hint of sandalwood made her body in a complete relaxed state. _Damn it all. _She sighed and decided rather than wake up the lumbering assassin to pull up his legs on the bed and once she had him on the bed he reflexively pulled her onto his chest. She squeaked lightly and fought her instinct to shove him and instead took in what could be described as just 'Altair'. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of his arm and her eyes wandered over the definition in his muscles not even minding his lack of shirt. She yawned and her eyes began to droop as her mind forgot about her terrible nightmare and instead dreamt of golden eyes, a gleaming smile, and defined lips with a scar.

* * *

**figlio di tartarughe- son of turtles (Italian)**

**mudarrisa- teacher (Arabic)**

**Oooo! They're cuddling! Just wait until next Chapter it gets even better ;) Watcha think of Altair's sweet side? Or Lilia's weaker side? I wana know!**

**Announcement: I need a knew beta!If you wana be mine then please oh PLEASE message me. I so do not have the patience to edit this insanity I call writing! **

**Review please lovelies! Or PM! Its what keeps me writing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I am SO sorry I haven't posted in forever! Graduation and family vacation has been going on and I really shouldn't be using excuses but writers block and lack of reviews. ITS JUST A FINE MESS! But here is chapter 7 and I will most definitely be working on chapter 8 tonight :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Transformers, only a shirt!**

* * *

Altairs P.O.V

Sun invaded his eyes and he felt his body slowly wake from a deep sleep once more,_ he could not sleep on these comfortable beds anymore_. He opened his eyes slowly to see tan walls with intricate brown swirls, _this wasn't the right room_. His mind switched in a instant sitting upright quickly, the room had dark furniture, and smelt of...cinnamon and sugar? His eyes looked to a small groan as a body turned in the white sheets. Oh, Lilia, had he fallen asleep in her bed? _Dammit Altair! Stop messing up Abhul!_ He sighed loudly running his fingers through his hair and down his face. Altair heard a small whimper from Lilia and looked down to see a frown on it. "Shh..." he said stroking her cheek lightly with his finger so she wouldn't repeat what happened last night. She calmed down and grabbed his hand, he froze as her lips breathed "Altair" and ghosted them across his callouses. _Oh you've done it now!_ Thankfully, she didn't stir anymore and he let out a breath he forgot he was holding when he realized she was still asleep. He slowly moved his large hand out of her two small ones and brushed a curl away from her face, _damn those soft curls. _She happily sighed making his eyes fall on her lips, those soft pink lips. Were they soft? He licked his lips and thought maybe he should see for himself. _Altair. _He stroked her cheek and bent his head down to nuzzle his nose against her soft cheek. _Altair Ibn-L'Ahad. _Her breath tickled his lips where he was and it was only a couple centimeters to close the gap between them. _Don't do this, you'll..._But Altair's thoughts were cut off the second his lips landed on her in a feather light kiss. His heart fluttered as he pulled her closer. _It was so right she was so soft and felt, so good, so_...his mind froze as he heard Lilia moan softly and he came back to reality. In a flash he jumped up from the bed and put himself on the other side of the room watching her yawn and stretch. She sat up and realized he was there giving him a sleepy smile with her curls all messy around her. _She was pretty even when she woke up. _**No those thoughts needed to stop. **"Good Morn..." she started but Altair quickly rushed off mumbling "Ill see you downstairs" as he left.

Lilias P.O.V

Lilia frowned lightly. _Why was Altair in her room? Better yet why was he all of a sudden in such bad mood? _Then she remembered last night, her nightmare, that is why. He thought she was a freak, anybody did who saw her after her episodes; its why she lived alone. Anyone that lived with her thought something was wrong with her, _Earth to Lilia there IS something wrong with you. _Tears stung at her eyes cursing her life, she could never be normal, not even as normal as Altair who was an ASSASSIN from the CRUSADES for christ sakes. She felt a tear drop onto her hand and she snapped on her thoughts. _No, no crying, you must be strong, you are a Master Assassin. _She tugged her curls from her face into a bun and swiped the tears from her cheek that had dared to fall. _You will defeat Richard. _With that declarative thought she got out of bed and changed into red athletic shorts with a white tank top from her large white shirt she had worn. Walking into her bathroom she looked into the mirror and noticed her eyes red and still glistening. _Weakness. _She couldn't let Altair see that and determinedly splashed her face with water making her skin feel cold, except for her lips. Those were burning for some reason, but as she looked into the mirror she couldn't see anything wrong with them..._when did they start burning? Wait, wasn't that what woke her up...what had made them burn? _She shook her head, there was no time for questions, only work. She grabbed her tennis shoes and pulled them on over her freshly placed socks and walked down stairs reciting her mantra. _ I will defeat Richard, must defeat him. _

Altair's P.O.V

Altair was mentally cursing himself. _How could you let yourself KISS her?! Allah sakes what if she had woken up and caught you? Oh SHIT what if she was awake already and knew that you did? _He was about to ram his head into the wall for his idiocy but Lilia walked downstairs toying with her lips all the way into the kitchen not even looking at him. "Hey Altair?" she asked. He tensed even more, _she knew, _"Have you ever had oatmeal?" she finished and he relaxed slightly answering with a yes. _Good she didn't know, but he could not make that mistake again. He. Must Keep. Control. Of. His. Emotions. _"Good, go change your clothes to the ones I have on your bed while I make breakfast please" she answered with a quick smile and proceeded to start with breakfast preparations. He nodded curtly and headed up to 'his' bedroom which, as promised, had clothes laid out on the bed. It was a black loose pant that went to his knees and seemed more movable in then the jeans he usually wore; along with a simple white shirt that had the more preferred short sleeves of this age and as he dressed in them he scanned the room wishing for his weapons...where had they gone? He put on the shoes that he had been given that were quite nice to run in then walked down the stairs and to the kitchen behind Lilia where she was lightly singing something and stirring some mush, probably the oatmeal, "Lilia?" he asked but instead of her answering she spun around to swing a punch that he deflected and she realized it was just him "Oh my god Altair please stop being so quiet!" she cursed turning back around to stir the mush "I am sorry, where are my weapons?" he asked leaning against the counter she had in the middle of the kitchen "Oh those, they are in my office still, I'll get those to you today after your appointment." she answered. He scowled internally, _how many times am I going to lose my weapons?! _Instead of vocalizing his issues he just simply sat down at the table and waited a couple minutes until Lilia placed a plate and glass in front of him with a bright "Eat up!". He eyed the cup with now orange liquid that also smelt like oranges. He looked at his plate with grapes, 'bacon' and of course his oatmeal with...cinnamon and sugar. He groaned at the irony of the innocent concoction she had put in the oatmeal now smelling just like her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked clearly concerned about upsetting him. "No" he simply growled and went to eat the food as fast as possible trying to ignore the deliciousness the cinnamon and sugar was in the oatmeal and how Lilia was just like that...delicious. _Altair...you called her delicious You're not doing a very good job. _He took the advice of his mind and ignored the rest of the oatmeal and went on to he finishing everything else. He looked up at Lilia who had seemed to hardly have eaten. "Ready to go?" she asked grabbing his plate. "Yes, but are you not going to eat?" he questioned already cursing his words. _Don't act like you care, then you'll get attached. _"Oh I don't eat a lot of breakfast" She answered sheepishly walking quickly towards the panel which Altair quickly followed suit thinking in his head, _shes lying._

The ride to the Bureau was awkward to say the least, while Lilia would usually talk when they were situated together she simply read a book or pushed some buttons for their arrival and he did nothing to start talking but instead brainstormed tactics to take down Al Mualim, making a mental checklist of all the things he would need to get done. It would have been alright if she had been quiet from the start, but she wasn't; something was clearly bothering her and he wanted to know. The grand fricking statue Altair wanted to know. "Were here" Lilia simply said climbing up the ladder in a flash, and once she was up into the office she was working. Her hands wrote down things quickly as she was on a piece of technology called a phone. Altair sighed, _this is training? _As if she could read his mind she said "I have to arrange this then a visit to the infirmary and then the rest of the day will be dedicated to training". He curtly nodded sitting on the couch watching as she finished her last words on the 'phone' she had described last night. Once she finished she instantly got up and walked hastily to the door and he scrambled to follow her and walked down the hallway neither talking.

After a good five minutes of silence the brown walls turned into the familiar pristine walls. "Ah Mr Ibn L'Ahad! Remember me?" a familiar looking women asked. "Come with me this will be over before you know it...Miss DeMedici would you like to join us?" The lady finished. Lilia shook her head and answered with her signature smile "No I have other matters to attend to. But I will be there once I am done, thank you". The nurse nodded to Lilia seemingly disappointed Lilia wasn't joining and showed Altair to a room with a large cushion/chair with paper on it and a table with a metal tray with at least 6 needles on it. "What is that?" He asked pointing to the tray. "Vaccination, or shots, they are to protect you from the diseases of this time. Now I have a couple questions to ask you, that okay?" she replied writing down on a piece of paper. He simply nodded sitting on the strange chair she motioned to "Alright have you ever had red bumps that itch along with a fever?" she asked, "No" he answered thinking of the terribleness of said disease. She ran through a long list of ailments with him replying no simply but one made Altair stumble a little bit "Excuse me?" he asked. The nurse lightly smiled and repeated her question "Have you ever had sexual intercourse?". Altair was stunned by the girls brevity of asking such a intimate question and Altair was embarrassed to answer it but he did with a falsely sure tone "Yes of course". "Are you sure? Its okay if you haven't, we just need to know for certain procedures" she said clearly smirking, _Damn this lack of a hood. _He thought for a moment, this woman would not judge him for being 25 and a virgin, might as well tell her the truth..."I am a Virgin" he said quietly and she started to write more stuff down. At that time Lilia came in with her usual smile and chipper tone addressing the nurse that now seemed more distracted than previously. "Yes thank you, now how many vaccinations does he need?" Lilia asked leaning against the wall on her good shoulder. "Quite A lot, but he cannot have them all at once and some need to be spanned out in time, today we will be taking a vial of his blood to test it and also some basic vaccinations, he will need to come once a week on certain days, I will make sure my apprentice sends you a schedule Master DeMedici" the nurse answered "Sarah, its Lilia" Lilia chastised lightly with a smirk and the nurse just nodded her head and began working on the needles now attached to some type of bottle of fluids. "Oh boy Altair, I am SO glad I am not you" Lilia laughed watching the nurse. _What on Earth was this woman going to do to him?! _"This might sting a little and after that you might be a little light-headed" the nurse, Sarah, said rubbing a piece of cotton with some type of disinfect before getting the needle which she then just DROVE IT IN HIM! He was about to swipe at the nurse, but Lilia gave him a look which made him sit still and cringe at the other 4 needles that she drove into him including one that not just drove inside of him but took his blood into a little tube! Once they were done with 'bandaids' on them and his elbow wrapped, he felt terrible. "What was in that? I feel ill" he asked seeing the room start to spin. "Its called a vaccine, it fights against modern day diseases, just lie down and you'll be fine" Lilia said moving from the wall to get something for him. He listened to her and laid down and felt something cool placed on his forehead and it felt great. He closed his eyes still staying conscious listening to the women converse. "How is Mr. Jorgensen's operation going?" the nurse asked. "Fine they were engraving his blade when I left" Lilia replied. "Did he use his original idea?" Sarah questioned. Altair felt cool, soft hands on his burning face moving the cloth and Lilia's voice sounded closer to him when she responded with a yes. "Oh my that boy and his obsession with Transformers" Sarah sighed and then the sound of a small water fountain was heard. "Yes you can blame that on his teacher I guess" Lilia joked "Oh Miss...I mean Lilia, he will be a wonderful assassin under your training" Sarah laughed. "I hope so, they say he has the potential to become the Grand Master of the German Branch in only 2 years" Lilia said and the fountain of water turned off. Altair sighed as the cloth was returned to his head and a silence followed until Sarah spoke "He should be feeling better soon, I must go to my other duties, Thank you Miss...Lilia". "Thank you!" Lilia chirped and he heard a door close. He was now in a small room alone with Lilia, the beautiful lady with gorgeous eyes and an intoxicating scent that he had kissed this morning without her knowledge. SHIT. Her hands were mindlessly playing with his hair and it felt great. "Altair I know you aren't sleeping" Lilia stated making him open his eyes to see her slightly tan creamy skin and sparkling eyes, "Feeling better?" she asked and he couldn't help but dreamily nod. The dizziness was gone, drowned out by Lilia's magical fingers and the cool cloth, Oh it felt so good, just like that..._Not again!_ Altair snapped back and instantly sat up shutting out the dizziness. "Yes, can we go train now?" he hurriedly said not making eye contact. "Sure..." Lilia said sounding a little shocked with some kind of hurt underlying it? It didn't matter now, he could not become attached to anyone. He had to kill Al Mualim once more and then get back his time. Feelings didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Sorry guys if you don't like me making Altair a virgin or anything like that, or if its inaccurate. I JUST LIKE THE IDEA KILL ME! Anyways so how did you like it? Please oh Please Tell me! It keeps me going guys honestly :)


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is short and I am sorry! This kind of needed to be short though, it'll help be a step to what I want for the climax and the end. With the training I went off with what I usually do just amped up a little with reps and weights :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Assassins Creed...**

* * *

Altair's P.O.V

Training in the future was tiring, challenging and mostly frustrating. At first they had sprinted about 5 miles; pretty easy for a master assassin like himself, but not with 20 pound weights on each of his ankles. After that all his previous training was put to shame, sit ups on a machine that made you almost bend fully backwards then back up called 'extended crunches' while holding a 45 weight on his chest; he did 100 maybe 200 of those. Then push ups, but not just normal push-ups; one-armed, triangle, nose touches, a terrible one called plank. Those he had to do 30, EACH, with another weight that was 30 on his back. By the time Lilia had shouted out the last one his body was screaming in pain. Yet although he had just pushed his body beyond pain and he felt like he was going to pass out his mind STILL thought of Lilia. Her toned body gleaming in the artificial light from sweat, the determined look she had on her face, the ultimate leadership tone she had in her voice when she was encouraging him...DAMN IT ALL! He huffed as he sipped on the water she had given him and stared at his feet. "Altair?" Lilia said snapping him out of his hate session which he responded with a quick "What?". "We are going to drag out some dummies and fake weapons for drills" She stated simply and began to walk towards another room in the massive training room where there were many novices and apprentices staring. Some at Altair, mainly Lilia due to the majority of men in the room, _at least you're not the ONLY one staring at her. _"Shut up" Altair mumbled to himself as he followed Lilia to the other room where she had started to pull out dummies throughout the room. He looked around the room to find a stand holding weapons that looked completely realistic but on further inspection turned out to be lacking sharpness. "Its how we keep the novices from hurting each other, if you want we have the 'advanced' weapons locked up" Lilia commented setting down the last dummy and walking towards a part of the wall that once she pressed a hand to slid out to reveal another stand of weapons much sharper. He simply nodded his head and commenced to selecting a sword along with some throwing knives that joined his hidden blade Lilia had given him before training. After he had secured the sword with a belt he went and stood by Lilia whose eyes were calculating something; he knew that look, the look of an assassin. He would be lying if it didn't send chills down his spine, the way she could be so innocent but deadly how her body was so small and petite but had a strength that took his breath...god how amazing she was..."Take whatever dummies you want just don't hit me or bump into me okay?" Lilia said before running off and Altair was thrown off by her run off to attack one of them...and his own thoughts. How dare he let himself think that way ,why couldn't he control them? Why did she have to be so perfect? DAMN IT ALL! FUCK! Anger and self hate raged through his body and he went on a full attack on the dummies kicking, punching, throwing knives pretending them to be true guards, to be his own thoughts as if cutting those down would relieve him. No it fueled them further and his rage became so blind that he didn't notice he had completely cut a dummy in half with a final swing of the sword. He felt sweat drip down his face and his body heaved with breaths, "Altair?" a voice said and he felt a light hand on his aching shoulder. Anger swirled through him again as he spun Lilia around and pinned her to the wall "Do not touch me, do not talk to me unless necessary, I am not your friend you are not mine. Leave. Me. ALONE!" he barked and all he saw was tears well up in her eyes. _Oh god what he'd done, __**no**__, this was how it had to be_. He turned away from her and began to walk off. But once he took a few steps a sharp pain shot through his side, _his stitches he had undone them. _He felt the familiar warm trickle of blood down his side and the pain made him see black. Things started to whirl around and around again and again. _Not again Abhul pull yourself back together. _But he couldn't he felt his feet slip from under him and heard only Lilia's voice yell out "Altair!".

* * *

**It practically broke me to make him so mean to her. But it's going to help in the long run don't worry! Tell me what you think! The next one won't be out for at least a week. One: I'm starting a new fanfiction about Barricade form TimeStopperGirl's Story. Go check it out its pretty good :) Two: I'm so busy with working on stuff for Church! I wrote and posted this on my little lunch break I gave myself! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I'm so sorry!Its been so long I know! Writers Block has hit me hard along with my college program! When writing this it didn't go exactly the way I wanted it to, but I don't think y'all will complain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed, only merchandise.**

* * *

Altair's P.O.V

Altair slowly came back to consciousness taking in his surroundings slowly. He could hear nothing but a bug flying somewhere near, he smelt nothing familiar, not the smell of the infirmary, his room, Maysaf, or Lilia. Lilia, where was she? He cracked his eyes open to see a white ceiling with rich blue walls in his peripherals, where was he?! He sat up slowly wincing at his side, he really needed that to heal already. _You also need to not be so stupid and open the wound again. _He looked around the room which was quite plain except for a simple bookcase and a plant to accompany the bed. He sighed and pulled the gray comforter off him and he sighed at his fortune. He was only wearing some pants that were probably loaned from someone else because they hung almost to low for comfort and he had nothing on his torso but a big wrapping around his waist to cover the wound that caused him grief. He sighed and started to inspect the room until he heard a loud crash and a equally loud "FUCK", _was that Lilia's voice? _resonate somewhere. He decided to go investigate what it was instead of finding less revealing clothes. He opened the door silently and started to slowly walk into a hallway which had one door to his right that was closed and he believed was not where the noise had come from. He saw a archway though and lightly stuck out his head to see something he did not expect to see. Lilia crying, and she wasn't just crying, no she was being held by her apprentice, Matt. Jealousy boiled up in his veins as he saw Matt slowly brush her curls and whisper her sweet nothings like Altair did once. _Altair, you don't want her remember? Remember what you said to her? It needs to be this way. All you need to do is work with her to get you back to Maysaf. _He knew what he had to do but why did his anger swell up when Matt kissed her on top of the head before they broke apart? He sighed to himself as he leaned against the wall running his fingers through his hair. He was turning into nothing but a mixed up individual, he needed to get back into the strong confident man that he was. The man who didn't feel, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. He heard a couple whispers then a door close seconds after, that's when he decided to walk through the archway and see Lilia working on some type of meal. He knew she heard him but instead of acknowledging him like she used to she kept her head down and continued working only giving him a sideways glance. This caused Altair's anger bubble up once more and this time he didn't keep his mouth shut. "Oh you decide not to talk to me now that you have a man? Afraid he will deem you unfaithful?" he sneered at her leaning against the counter. Lilia didn't respond except to look at him and continue on cooking. _How dare she NOT answer him?! She was the problem, she was the set back. Oh ALLAH why did he have to carry this burden. _Altairs anger ate further into him as he got from where he was leaning and leaned into her ear to whisper "Don't worry, I would never be so interested in a disturbed wench like you". Oh he immediately regretted the words that left his mouth because they weren't true and he saw the tears well up in her eyes, as she whispered "Altair stop please"_**. **_Anger turned into rage and he slammed his hands on the counter yelling out a "NO" making Lilia stop her cooking finally and face him. "YOU STOP BEING SO ALLURING AND KIND. STOP MAKING ME HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU! IT LEADS TO ERRORS AND PAIN FOR ME. ARE YOU THAT BLIND?! DO YOU NOT SEE ME IN PAIN?" Altair yelled at the counter digging his fingers into it not daring to look at her. It was futile though when she whispered out "I'm sorry" and he couldn't help but to see her crying, looking just like she did that one night. His rage completely fizzled out and he went in to hold her but she immediately stepped back and said "Don't, it'll make it worse". That anger came back up inside him, "Worse? It is already as bad at it can get." he whispered looking at her dead in the eye. _She was so beautiful. _"I've already have grown attached to you, not like any courtesan I ever saw. NOW I FEEL LIKE A WEAK MAN." He shouted at the end backing her up against a wall. He knew she could easily escape but she didn't she just kept staring at him with wet eyes and a trembling lip. _Those soft lips that fit so perfectly that had felt so nice. _"Altair..." Lilia whispered "What?" he gritted through his teeth trying to silence his mind; _shes so kind, energetic, happy, great cook, soft, smells so good, perfect. _He had enough, he couldn't fight this, this is one challenge he couldn't do. "Alta..." Lilia started but she was cut off by Altair slamming his lips down on her. He heard her take in a deep breath but then responded to it and his whole mind silenced as his body impulses took over pressing her up against the wall. A small noise slipped past her lips as she pressed her hands against his chest in a gentle manner. The simple gesture made Altair swell with joy, _she wasn't fighting him she was enjoying it. She liked him too_. He heard a door open and instantly his mind sensibility came back along with a sickening feel in his stomach. _He did it again damn it all!_ "Altair?" Lilia asked looking up at him. He felt all that joy go away and instead be replaced with anger again, he kissed her she responded, she definitely knew this time. "Are you okay?" Lilia asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "NO. I KISSED YOU LILIA THIS IS WRONG. YOU ARE WRONG. I AM WRONG. STAY COMPLETELY AWAY FROM ME!" Altair yelled slamming his fist on the wall right by Lilia. "Altair!" Matt yelled grabbing Altair, so he was the one that interrupted them. "I'm fine" Altair gritted out tugging from Matt's grip and trying to calmly walk back to the room he had come from. _Altair you have no control, you are an embarrassment to the order..._Altair went on and on in his head as he stood against the door fighting the weak tears that kept coming. _Weak. _

Lilia's P.O.V

She couldn't even wrap her head around what had just happened. Altair kissed her. But it wasn't just that, all the things he said. Before and after, were they true? _Of course they are, look at yourself. _"Lilia?" Matt asked and Lilia lost it again just like she did this morning. They were getting nowhere with plans to infiltrate the Abstergo base, on how to retrieve the apple, and most importantly how to defeat Richard. She had already lost some of her assassins and just this morning Leo was placed into the hospital in critical care. It was too much, why did all this happen? When Altair had kissed her she had forgotten about everything and she was truly happy which hadn't happen in such a long time. But then he yelled at her again, he told her she was a wrong person, he was right...she was. Matt didn't say anything as she cried and cried into his chest. It hurt, why did it hurt so bad? Because she let it hurt so bad. No she couldn't let it hurt so bad. She will not let it. Lilia had to be strong, she would be. She wouldn't let herself feel anymore. That way she would be successful, that way she wouldn't hurt. She topped her tears and looked up at Matt with a quick smile and said "Ill be right back".

Altair's P.O.V

His anger had calmed down and he now just sat on the bed staring at the floor. He needed to apologize, granted he wouldn't admit his feelings to her, but she needed to know he didn't hate her. He just needed to keep his feelings in check, mostly anger, and he will survive. He heard the door open and looked up expecting Matt but instead it was Lilia. He took in a deep breath, _here goes nothing.._"I.." he started but Lilia cut him off short. "Listen, what just happened was a mistake, were both stressed and that was the outcome, no harm. As for all the things you said I don't care. We are just going to forget everything that happened and continue on training along with our plans. Okay?" She bluntly said looking at him straight in the eyes. He blinked once shocked, Lilia had completely changed. He simply nodded his head and she simply said "Matt will have some clothes for you and then we will go back to the bureau, this time I expect you to hold your own and not pass out." and then closed the door. Altair stared at the door for a second then back at the floor. _Everything is where it needs to be, good._

* * *

**Alright last chapter of all the feels I swear! The story will finally get a move on and I predict maybe 6 more chapters! I might be awhile because the next thing I'm going to start before I work on another chapter is my Barricade love story off of TimeStopperGirls stories Kiss Away The Demons in My Dreams and A New Sparkbeat. If you're a Transformers fan you MUST check them out! Anyways I will try to get it out ASAP! Reviews and even follows/favorites motivate me! ;)**


End file.
